Aerica
by xoneofakindx
Summary: The truth about your life is not always true
1. Chapter 1

"_Your death has inevitably begun and there is nothing you or anyone in your little mortal play world can do to help you in your fate," slithered a voice from a man who stood in the moving shadows of the room. The mere recreation of the man on the wall was emitted by a single candle that sat on a mantle piece. The room had a old morbid medieval feel to it. The walls were a deep red which ricocheted off the dark maple wood floors. The man's baritone laugh echoed throughout the room. Kalen who stood in front of him shuttered slightly and the small child who lied on the floor clutched at her chest. She had a beautifully torn look to her, black silky hair fallen over her shoulders since she was leaning forward and silver tinsel blue eyes which were filled with the tears of an oncoming waterfall. The tears began to fall down her cheek and made her lips salty, made them glisten. Kalen's stomach turned a little as she began to gag herself from all the crying. Within seconds she was grasping as something under the collar of her dress, something that no one near her could see. Kalen glared at the man across from him, his hands aching to help the girl up, to save her from the treacherous hell she was being thrown into. The other man merely smirked all the while, her skin starting to bleed endlessly, staining her clothes and her hands with crimson. The man reached out his hand in front of him and made it form a fist; the girl instantly fell forward, with her elbows hitting the ground hard. Her face was covered by her hair for a few moments but when she lifted her face, a trail of blood from her lips was visible. It ran down her chin and fell onto the floor. Moments later, her eyes began to cry tears of blood and her entire face was covered. The small girl managed to look up and see Kalen's face; pale and strong at the same time. His hair covered half of his face since he could not bear to look at her, another victim. It was the last thing she would ever see. Her body could take no more and she fell to the ground, her arms sprawled out onto the floor. A cold curtain fell on the scene, an end to a life seemed about the same significance to an end to a show to the man. _

"La mañana ha subido," spoke a Spanish woman's voice from beside Kalen as he lied on a soft bed, she translated it for him, "the morning darling…it has risen." She had luxurious black hair that shone with the light from outside. She had on a black nightgown that fell to just above her knees. Kalen who had dark brown hair and striking green eyes lied in his boxers under the blankets. She combed her fingers through his hair which made him awake. He allowed his eyes to open slowly to daybreak and sat up stretching his arms out in midair; he looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw that read 10:22 a.m. The room that he was in at the moment was light and colorful; the walls were a light shade of blue and there were paintings everywhere of some sort of Spanish resemblance. It was her place that he had slept in for the night along with other things that occurred. On one side of the wall was a fish tank built into the wall, the fish inside were a colorful array; orange, gray, pink, yellow. Some were big while others were smaller then his finger and yet they seemed to live harmoniously. This seemed to have caught his attention for the second getting lost in his mind. How could so many different types of fish live together with no harm? In the real world if someone is different from you, you tend to sway away from the person and not get involved. It was just an unsaid rule in life, stay with your own sorts. But in the fish tank they just all swam together not minding one another and not ignoring one another either. The fish had a better community then the real world; once he realized that he was still sitting there staring at the fish tank he shook his head to wake up fully. He got to his feet taking his time and began to pick his clothes up without a single word uttered.

"Did you sleep well, mi amore?" she questioned. For an answer he merely looked over his shoulder at her and smirked. She took this as an answer of being well and having a good night's rest. "Lovely. Perhaps today we could involve ourselves with a stroll in a park or a little visit to a friend…hmm," she laid her head back on the pillows thinking of different ideas. Kalen finished getting his clothes on and began to fix his hair in the mirror.The thought of a perfect world came back into his mind; a perfect world was nearly impossible. All those in the world now would have to die, and half of the people in this world can not die such a mortal death so therefore even more impossible. Then he began to think of how much the world had progressed, from supposed cavemen to gentlemen to the men that there is today. _The gentleman was the best time_…he thought to himself. His eyes shut and an image of a camp came into sight, not just a normal camp, a death camp. The vision was not something he wanted to see so he opened his eyes and turned to look at her only hearing half of what she was saying.

"A park…" He repeated but muttered it more to himself while he grabbed his wallet which was on a nearby nightstand.

"If you do not like the idea we could always go somew-"

"I'm leaving." He cut her off and walked towards the door. With each step he took her body seemed to get tenser. She was kneeling on the bed aiming directly at him as if she were to spring off of the bed and jump at hmi.

"What the hell do you mean you're leaving?!" she growled, moving closer to the edge of the large bed. "You can't leave me, I Love You!" she had the angry passion in her eyes.

"Darling, live, love…" he paused, "leave." He smirked and took the door handle into his hand. She was scrambling to her feet but his stare into her eyes paralyzed her. She was frozen in her attempt to get off of the bed. The sun was out and the streets were busy with bustling. He stretched widely and then pushed his hair back.

"What a great night." As he said these words, he heard running coming from the stairs behind him, she was running towards him screaming and pronouncing her love for him. "Damn it." He muttered through his teeth and turned around glancing at her but in that very instant everything changed. He was suddenly in a house and there was a rapidly burning fire in front of him. The little girl from his nightmare the night before and many other nights was sitting in the center of the flames, staring up at him. His breath was enraged and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He himself nearly gasped for a breath of air as he stared at her helplessly. His body felt stiff; as if there was another force there holding him down on his knees which were hurting from the glass beneath him as they cut through his skin like scissors on paper. She was not screaming nor did she look like she was in any sort of pain however. She looked serene and just fine. He watched the flames dance in her eyes, he could see only himself. He was young still, same as always. The beautiful miracle of an immortal life, the only upside of what he had. As he stared at the image in her eyes he saw something behind him, someone else; a tall figure. He turned his head to see who was there but she spoke at the very moment.

"Will you help me…" she whispered to him reaching her arms out to him. He went to help her, to pull her to her feet but as quickly as the scene had changed before, it changed back. He was kneeling on the ground inside the hotel miraculously grabbing at the air in front of him like a lunatic. Everyone around him was watching him with curiously odd stares. He cleared his throat once he realized that he was on the ground still and stood up.

_Well, this is awkward_. He thought in his head. He gathered himself up and went to push his hair back but was quickly met by the obnoxious raving woman. "Get away from me." He shook her off which threw her into bewilderment. She grabbed his arm again and fell to the ground pulling him down with her, the crowd slowly starting to disperse. "Get the hell off of me!" he screamed, she pleaded for him to love her and when he would reject, people from around them would give him a dirty look and mutter under their breath. He heard one lady say 'Men these days have no respect'. Finally he got to his feet and pulled her up. "Come with me." He said simply and she nodded, her face covered with tears, he took her outside to where an empty alley way was. He had an idea, a way to get her to shut up. He led her down the alley ignoring her repetitive question of 'where are you taking me.' Once they were in the darkest area of the alley way he wrapped his arms around her which made her calm down. He caressed her hair with a fake smile on his lips. His eyes told everything about him.

"I knew our love was too strong to be broke." She whimpered and fell into his arms, he smirked.

"Naturally," He leaned his lips into the croon of her neck and kissed it creating a fake sense of security before biting down hard on her skin and letting his teeth seep into her neck. The blood instantly began to flow out of her body and into his mouth, all over his lips. The woman was unable to even scream for help once he had bitten her, the over all presence of him was overwhelming and the sudden attack had taken her by surprise. She lived only a few seconds more with nearly no pain. He slowly lowered her body onto the ground with ease and let go once she was entirely lying on the dirty ground. He backed up and wiped his lips clean of the red substance.

"There was no other way." He sighed and kicked dirt onto her body with his shoes. He leaned down to brush off the dirt and then got back up to his feet. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vile of clear liquid. He opened the lid and a stream of misty steam came out disappearing into the air above it. He took a whiff of it through his notes giving him a momentary high before he jerked his wrist forward to sprinkle to liquid over the dead body in front of him. Once that was finished he reached in his pocket for a second time to find a lighter with flames crawling up as a design. He flicked it open and pushed a button to keep it open before throwing it onto the body of the woman perfectly. She was instantly covered in flames. Her body was no longer visible from afar; it now looked like a pile of burning garbage, even though for a moment or two there was a black stream of hisses coming from her. The noise became mute and he knew she was finished with, her body was no longer clean or beautiful, and it was now charred and burnt. He turned on the heel of his shoe in a military sort of manner and walked away from the latest murder he had committed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: Rejection**

As he walked down the streets he decided to take a break and leaned up against an apartment building wall. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. The smoke rose above his head and into the sky. Kalen looked around for a new victim; he saw several pretty girls walk past him but none of them were anything special, nothing unique. He sighed and waited just a little longer before he was about to give up and leave. Just as he was about to change his mind about staying he saw a thin girl who looked about 19 walked pass him. Her entire appearance was something that caught his eyes, her black hair falling over her shoulders which were exposed by the light blue shirt she had on. She also had on jeans which were tight black with a single thin chain looping over her sides. She looked to be a normal teenage girl who had a darker side to her, but Kalen caught something interesting about her as she went by. A tattoo on her back shoulder, a Japanese symbol that was familiar to him. He knew he had seen it before in his life but could not figure out where. There was some importance to that tattoo, it was on the tip of his tongue and yet he could not remember what it was at the moment. He stood up straight, no longer leaning on the building and stared towards her, she glanced his way and he locked their eyes together. It only took a second for his normal routine power to fail; his ability to lure others towards him did not work with her. She continued to walk with absolutely no effect which made him confused and slightly angry. That had never happened before; he always had the power to enhance a person with his looks and his eyes in an instant. Ever since he was a young boy he could control a person's initial feeling; he could always lure in a new prey or a date for the night. Never had it failed him, so this took him by deep surprise. He cracked his fingers and threw the cigarette on the ground with a small growl. He quickly stopped himself and looked at the ground.

"You can not get so angry over such a piteous thing" he said to himself which to people around him was probably normal. "She probably did not even look in my direction, that's why it did not work." He put his hands into his pockets and nodded. "Yeah that is why it did not work." He walked into the crowd and did not see the girl again; he shrugged it off and walked to his apartment, which was about a mile away. It was of a decent size for a single guy living alone. It had dark walls and shades that covered the windows so that no light was allowed in. He shut the door behind him and lied down on a large couch in the middle of the room.

"What was that tattoo…" he mumbled to himself and shut his eyes, "This is going to bother me quite a bit." He slowly fell asleep, letting the dream world take over for him.

_"Will you help me." She whispered again, still in the flames, he nodded and she lifted her hands to his, he took them and began to lift her out of the flames. He turned her so her back was against him; he suddenly saw the tattoo he had seen earlier in the day on the girl. It was on her shoulder, the exact same spot, and the exact same tattoo. It read Tsuki, or Moon in Japanese. "Don't forget me." She said to him and disappeared from his grasp, he was alone in the burning building He turned around, the tall figure still there but hidden; no face was visible to him. The figure spoke a single word. 'Forgotten'_

He opened his eyes widely and let out a quick breath.

He felt his eye twitch so he got off the couch and went over to the bathroom where he flicked on the light. He tugged off his shirt and tossed it to the ground then turned to the mirror and put on the water from the sink. He stared at his reflection then splashed the water onto his skin and then as he stared at himself, he realized something about the tattoo. "Moon." He said to himself. "Not possible." He shook his head turning the water off and starting to take off the rest of his clothes, going over to the shower and turning on that water on. There was a similar tattoo on his back that in Japanese read 'Ocean.' He got into the shower and let the hot water seep into his skin and soothe him. He shut his eyes and felt a huge wave of tension break in moments. The idea of the tattoo saying Moon kept repeating over and over in his head until another flashback occurred.

_"Come on Kalen!" screamed a teenage girl, Kalen looked down at himself; he was about still nineteen it looked like. His hands were being pulled along by a girl with bright brown eyes and light blonde hair. She was smiling as she pulled him closer to a tattoo parlor. "Let's get one done together." He nodded, his body seeming to do everything on its own, even the words that came out were done on its own. _

_"How about Ocean and Moon…they sound nice." He picked up two of the examples that read ocean and moon in Japanese kanji. She nodded and took Moon into her hands. _

_"I want Moon, cause I'll be higher in the sky then you someday." She smiled with her bright eyes. Kalen noticed they were not in America, no they were in Japan, in the center of one of the largest shopping districts there, something similar to a mall. _

He was leaning his forehead and hands against the cold marble walls of the shower breathing heavily. Once the flashback ended he was able to open his eyes and stand up straight allowing the soap in his hair to run down his body.

"What the hell is going on." He groaned and grabbed a towel from the rack just outside the shower. He wrapped it around his waist and stepped out of the tub, he grabbed another towel and started to dry his hair with a slight aggression. He went over to the sink and dropped the towel from his hair onto the counter then stared into the mirror. "Who is playing these games…these tricks on me? Whoever you are, you will be terribly mistaken to have ever crossed my path." He said angrily. He shut his eyes and opened them expecting another flashback, something, anything but nothing came to him. He nodded and left the bathroom going into his room and getting changed into a pair of black jeans and a dark blue shirt with his trench coat over the clothes. He put on his normal, the black Goth boots, and his spike necklaces and bracelets. He finally finished and had the look of a teenage rebel. He smirked as he looked in the mirror; the appearance suited him so well. He pushed back his hair and then spun so that the trench coat swirled around him. He couldn't help but let the amusement of the simplicity fill him. He knew that the day ahead of him was going to be a long and busy one, this one day could possibly last a week.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: Dance among the dead.**

Kalen walked outside of the apartment and took in a breath of air, deep into his lungs. His eyes surrounded by black from the eyeliner he had put on right before he left. People around there did not bother with saying anything about his appearance because they were so used to seeing him like that. They knew nearly nothing about him except the fact that he was an attractive young man that was living there for the summer. He had to move, otherwise people would get suspicious of why he was not aging any little bit. And of course being nineteen he would just say he was off in college during the non summer months and then just find a new place to occupy while the summer was upon him. He pulled out a cigarette once again from his trench coat pocket and put it to his lips, but did not light it. He felt a familiar presence behind him; he pretended to feel nothing and walked ahead. He cracked his fingers slightly and grinned knowing who it was suddenly.

"Is this your way of saying hello? Staying absolutely silent until I feel your aura around me? Interesting…" he stood still, the trench coat around him completely still, the figure behind him looking directly at Kalen.

"Interesting thing is, that you did notice me," the man spoke and bowed his head, Kalen turned to look at him. The man was a tall strongly built male with a top hat one along with a black suit. He lips turned up into a grin and his eyes darkened. "I did not come to begin a fight right here….so you know, I did however come to invite you to your death." He pulled out an invitation embroidered in gold and silver around the edges and handed it over to Kalen who stared oddly at him.

"Why on earth would I attend a party that leads to my death….especially if it is by you?" he laughed in a mocking tone. The man shrugged and began to walk away, tipping his hat momentarily before disappearing. Kalen glanced down at the card and raised an eye. He turned it over to see the back of the card and noticed that there was extremely fancy handwriting scripted on the back of the envelope. "It's already begun." He mumbled to himself with a small laugh, enjoying his moment. He took his finger at the end of the envelope and slid it across ripping open the invitation neatly. Inside were the words: Come at Midnight to a Death Ball. Just past the graveyard. He nodded to himself and put the invitation back inside the envelope and pocketed it. "Very well then, a Death Ball at midnight tonight I shall be attending." Kalen walked a few feet expecting something weird to happen, since the last few days had been full of odd occurrences, however nothing happened which gave him slight relief. He spent the first half of the day walking the streets of New York aimlessly, grabbing some food around noon from a little vegetarian place on the corner of some street that he did not bother to know the name of. While he sat inside, he watched others come in and out, ordering a salad or some other non meat item that was sold. It was around one o' clock when he finally decided to throw out the half of the salad he had no bothered to eat and leave the place. He pulled out the invitation once he was outside and saw that on the back of the actual invite it read something in small letters, but still in the same decorative script. Formal wear required. He twisted his lips slightly then put it away after inspecting it a little more making sure no more little notes were on there. He knew a place near by that could get him something nice to wear in a few short hours. Kalen quickly made his way to that store and stepped inside, gentle music playing in the background of the store, only a few people inside. One very flamboyant man made his way over to Kalen, almost in a slight sprint. Kalen turned his way and smiled, lifting his head up and acknowledging him instantly.

"Oh iz that my lovely Kalen?!" he said with his thick Russian accent. "I juzt got za back from home! It iz so lovely zat you come see me at zis time." He said with an amazingly large smile, it was just coincidence that he happened to be coming to see him at that very time though. Kalen nodded.

"And I knew that since you were the best around here for formal wear that I should come to you and only for this type of occasion." He said and raised an eye waiting for the man's response.

"Of course of course! I know just ze thing for you, it iz not even out on ze runways yet, just wait until you put it on, you will fall in love with me again for giving you thiz little treat" he scurried off to grab something from the back leaving Kalen standing there staring at his reflection. Compared to the other people in there he appeared very juvenile. He shrugged and pushed his hair back and grinned when he saw a very expensive black suit with a dark blood red under shirt come up behind him. The man handed it to him and clapped his hands together. "Put it on, put it on!" he said in excitement, Kalen could not help but laugh and tugged the suit close to him.

"I will…in the dressing room." He made his way over to the room only out of courtesy in case there were others in there that did not appreciate him getting dressed in the center of the store. He shut the door behind him and pulled off his shirt folding it neatly on the bench, along with his pants and shoes. He then put on the entire suit and shrugged on the jacket smoothly. 'Perfect' he mumbled to himself hearing the man outside the door waiting impatiently. He opened up the door and allowed the man to gawk amazed at how good it looked on him.

"Why do you not model!? Zou are such a zoung man with zuch great talent!" he roared then threw his hands up. Kalen looked at himself in the mirror.

"I'll take it." He nodded to himself and began to get dressed back into his other outfit; the man went over to package up the suit and stood at the register waiting. Kalen came out and pulled out a card which he handed to the man who flinched a little when he took it. Kalen raised an eye; t_hat was odd_ he thought, _but then again this man is the definition of oddities. _The box with his suit in it was wrapped up and set on the counter, the man ran his card through the machine and then handed it back to him. He accidentally dropped it from flinching again.

"Are you okay?" Kalen asked suspiciously, the man was awful quiet at this point; normally he would be chatting away about something that had happened or asking him who he was wearing the outfit for. The man looked up and nodded, his eyes were too hard, they were not his eyes. Kalen picked up the card slowly from the counter which it had been dropped on and put it back in his pocket. He grabbed the box and placed it under his arms. "Very well then, I will be back later Charlie." The man nodded and turned his back. Kalen began to walk towards the doors then heard a zooming noise come close to his ear. He dodged it; a bullet went right through the glass. "Now is that any way to treat a customer." He said with sarcasm and dropped the box turning around and seeing the man with a gun in his hand.

"When it's you I believe anything works." He said with a grin.

"You know what may have helped you kill me? By knowing his name…" he said pointing at him. "Because that man is not named Charlie, Charlie is his dog. And by dropping the card I knew instantly it was not him, he never drops my card. Also…" he paused composing himself coolly knowing that people were already starting to gather outside the door because of the broken glass from the gunshot, "You didn't talk enough for it to really be him." At those very words, two men were standing next to each other. One dressed like Kalen, very smooth and beautiful; dressed in all black and then the colorful shop owner. The owner dropped to the floor while the other man smirked.

"You really are the best, aren't you?"

"It would only take an idiot to figure that out…along with the fact that you suck at masquerading as someone else." Kalen bowed his head knowing he had won that small war. He pulled out a knife as the gun that the other man was holding was being shot again. Bullets flew past Kalen as he did a back flip began a clothing rack. People outside screamed in terror; he could hear police sirens already. "They're getting faster." Kalen laughed a little but heard a little girl crying somewhere nearby, not outside either. It was closer then that, he looked over to his left. Her again…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Chapter Four:** **A devil in disguise**

The apparition of the little girl threw him off guard; he stared at her and soon noticed that he was being pulled up by the neck with a hanger. He choked grabbing at the metal around his skin. The little girl looked up at him and wiped her eyes then faded, the store coming clearly into view for a few moments before he passed out from being choked. He fell limp and could no longer see or feel anything, however he was still able to hear what people were saying every so often. He heard someone whisper above his face 'is he going to be alright? Someone call an ambulance.' He dazed in and out of consciousness. _What….where am I _he asked himself and attempted to open his eyes but the bright sun from outside pierced him and he shut them quickly turning his head away. There were gasps from around him, a scurry of feet going backwards except for one pair of feet, they came closer. He groaned feeling the pain of something in his leg, he rolled onto his side. Someone had knelt down beside him; his eyes opened a little, the person's body blocking the sun. It was a woman, that's all he could really make out of the figure before they put their hand over his face and put him to sleep.

He awoke in a warm place; there was an aroma of burning candles that smelt like freshly baked apple pies. He wondered why there was no pain at first but then it hit him, the headache that pounded on his forehead, the shooting pain in his leg and the feeling on bandages over certain parts of his body. He coughed hard and felt his entire body crash with pain. He groaned trying to turn to his side as a natural instinct but a hand would no let him. He opened his eyes slowly to see the familiar figure of the woman from before. She was not looking at him; she was staring at a fireplace. She had the long black hair that fell gently over her shoulders, over a dull gray sweatshirt.

"You should rest….sleep, after all the fight has just begun." Her voice said. He nearly dropped his head when he heard her voice because he recognized it. She turned her face and looked down at him, she had such soft eyes. "Kal." She said in nearly a whisper, "you need to sleep…later we shall catch up on everything. I will explain everything…" He pushed her hand off his chest which held him down and sat up completely.

"Tell me now. I have rested enough." Their faces were close, he could feel her cold breath on his cheeks, and it burned to feel such a cold breath from such a warm person. "Isabelle." He said her name, so many feelings came to him at once it almost hurt. His other pains seemed to disappear though, only the pain of feeling like he was talking to a dead corpse haunted him. She had been a mortal when he knew her; she had died when she was 17, then how was she still alive?

"You wonder how my life is not gone, how you are not alone anymore." She asked in a sort of way that brought him to a weak point. He nodded and then took her hands and looked at them. _These are her hands…this is the girl I loved many years ago…but she is dead. Who is this…_He stared silently until she spoke, lifting his chin up.

"That night, when I was in that camp, remember? Auschwitz" he nodded, they had met so long ago and yet he knew the times very well.

_It was the time of the Nazi Death Camps, he had met her in 1941, when they had just begun putting them in basements and gassing people to death. She was an American girl who had gotten thrown in there by accident, no one believed her that she was American though since she was poor and they did not care. He had been seventeen, the same age he had been for nearly 200 years already. He was there for the fun; he was always getting in trouble for meddling in human affairs; so naturally going to a death camp that could not kill him was his idea of having some fun. She was scheduled to be killed along with several others later that night; normally before they were murdered they had a day to walk around giving them false hopes. Kalen found the sixteen year old girl and fell for her in an instant. He could not let her die after spending a few hours with her, she was helpless and naïve and yet he fell very much in love with her. He took her to his room secretly, very good at being sneaky. He explained what he was to her; he was a vampire and many other things that did not have names because of the rareness of them. She was not frightened at all by it, if anything she was amused and fascinated by the idea. He decided to take her away, to get them out of the death camp and live a life together. As the night drew closer, he waited impatiently until he knew the exact times when they would be walking towards the cellars where the gas was. He snuck out to go get her but it was too late, the doors shut just as he was arriving, they were already in there. He cursed loudly, which gave out his spot in the winter snow. Guns were shot at him, but no bullet could kill him. The sounds of screams inside lasted only for a few seconds before there was silence. He fell to the ground and the night ended, he left the camp and that life forever._

His memory faded away and he looked up at her who sat with a smile.

"I waited for you, I was able to escape the death that night…but you never came to my room, you never came to find me…There was another one like you, his name was Josh, he found me soon after and took me away. He said that he had known you and that you had left because you thought I was dead. I believed him because I loved you, I believed anything I was told at that age; but I was so young and knew nothing about the world, about how to live. And I had no idea where you were anymore, he told me he would keep me as his child and teach me the lessons in life that I needed to learn. That one day he would allow me to go on my own and you would find me. He was right." She smiled softly. "He cared for me for a year before he turned me into one of you, a vampire as he called it, I was seventeen. After three more years of living with him, he told me that I was ready to be let out and live on my own. I had learned an eternity's worth of information in those four years." She stopped and waited for a response, but he seemed too involved in her story to say a word so she continued. "I lived for quite a while still harboring the painful life without you but I was able to learn many trades in the world with no Josh by my side. The other day when I saw you, I knew I could not just say hello how are you…" she laughed slightly. "That would be odd…plus the war that is starting, I knew I would meet up with you soon enough. And here we are..." she went to stand but Kalen took her hands and made her stay sitting.

"You are still so beautiful." He said in a short breath which made her smile, he leaned in to kiss her lips; the immense feeling between the two seemed to kindle a love so deep that everything around them disappeared.

The night fell quickly upon them, the ferocity between them quickly built to something more then friendship, he was lying over her body on the couch under a blanket or two. She had on only her undergarments, as did he. His lips were roaming her breasts and up to her neck. There were candles lit around them that lit up the lips on her face making them a pale pink. The silence seemed to create music in their ears that no one else could hear except for them. A few minutes passed their lust burning hot the entire time until he began to slip his hands lower but she stopped him and brought his hand back up. "What is wrong?" he questioned, letting his hand rest upon her hip. She shook her head brushing her fingers against the side of his face.

"Nothing Kalen, I just think that you're trying to get into my pants a bit quicker then I'd like." She laughed lightly and pulled his chin down to kiss his lips, he lingered for a few moments before pulling back.

"Will you marry me?" Kalen whispered above her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Chapter Five: Isabelle**

There was suddenly a hurting silence around them; he was staring down at her with serious eyes. She turned her face and looked to the side, she was about to say something but an aura caught both of their attentions. He realized he was not getting an answer right then so he got to his feet and started getting clothed, the feeling around them getting closer, he knew it was not of a good spirit neither. She had done the same as him and gathered her clothes tossing them onto her body as quickly as possible. As soon as they were fully dressed they stood at opposite ends of the room; she stared out the window and he was looking out the hole in the door to see if there was anyone there.

"Anyone?" she asked, in a very monotone voice.

"No." he answered back and looked around at her. "You have changed Isabella, I like it." He grinned and cracked his fingers. "I can probably still kick your ass however." He said cockily, she rolled her eyes.

"You keep talking you're going to get killed when they come through that door." She said facing the door and staring at it, she slowly opened the window behind her and stepped closer to the edge. The door handle began to turn as slowly as she moved; Kalen turned to see it and his eyes went huge. _Fuck _he mumbled in his head then followed her but stepped wrong and made a loud noise, the door swung open and men in black suits that looked like ninja's began swarming the room. Isabella jumped out the window managing to grab Kalen and they fell down the several flights of apartments. He stared around himself seeing the air go past him quick; almost too fast, it only lasted a moment though.

"There is something else you have got to know about me." She bit her lip and turned to look at him, the fall seeming to not have taken any effect on her, even for him he felt his knees bow a little under his body. He touched his forehead for some odd reason getting a dizzy sensation. Once he heard what she said he tilted his head which meant that he did not understand. "I am an assassin." She said with a strong hold on her voice and a dark grin on her face. She pulled out a knife from her pocket and threw it towards him, he went to grab it but it skimmed the side of his face and there was an instant moan from behind him. He turned around seeing one of the men from the apartment that had come after them lying on the ground with the knife stuck in his chest. "And you have gotten slower and slower since you saw me." She went over to get the knife and put it in her pocket, he apologized.

"You're right, and it's kind of funny that you say that you are as assassin because that is what I am as well and what an odd coincidence that is…" he couldn't help but laugh slightly. "Do not worry; I was just so surprised to see you my mind got slightly clouded but I won't allow it to happen again-" he looked down at his watch, it was about eleven thirty. He cursed under his breath and pulled out the invitation from before. He had entirely forgotten about the event that was to happen that night. _Can't I ever get a good nights rest? _ He asked himself in his head and sighed.

"I have somewhere I need to go." He said going back towards the store where the suit must have still been since he never brought it with him.

"Where do you need to go? You can not be just walking around mindlessly while this war begins! There has to be someone with you; if you honestly think that I am going to let you go alone-" he stopped her by putting a finger to her lips.

"Isabelle. I am able to take care of myself you do not have to be so paranoid, I am older then you and know these roads better then you can imagine. I will come back later, if you need a place to stay just go to my apartment…" he pulled out a spare piece of paper and spotted a pen nearby on the ground. He picked it up and began to write down his address on it. "And here is a key." He said giving her his spare. She took it and put the paper and key in her pocket.

"Fine…but if you are not back by morning I will find you." She said taking his hand, he raised an eye. She smirked and lifted her knee to kick him away. "I was being over dramatic for a reason you know." She said and began to walk in the opposite direction.

"No matter how long a guy will live, they will never understand how the female population works." He mumbled to himself watching her leave, her hips swinging quicker as she began to run away. "Now, back to the shop I need my outfit." He said cracking his fingers and rolling his neck before walking towards the shop which looked a wreck. The windows were smashed and broken, all the clothes inside were thrown a ray. Everything was a mess; all of the mirrors were cracked and shattered. No fires were there luckily however; it looked as if there was one before in front of the store, there was a pile f burnt ashes lying on the concrete of the road. He stepped inside the store and looked around; he had dropped the package before but was not sure where. _Ah…_he grinned and saw it lying near the wall safely not a single burn mark or tear in the box. He grabbed it and then went towards the dressing rooms, the doors were off the hinges but he still attempted to close it to the best of his abilities. Once he had it slightly closed; enough that no one could see his lower half he began to undress himself from his street clothes and put on the formal attire. There were sirens off in the distance but were getting closer so he hurried, he was in no mood to deal with the police at the moment. He put his other clothes in a bag he found underneath the counter where the dismantled register sat; and slung it over his shoulder. He stepped out of the store and saw an ambulance go past him, for a moment he swore he felt Isabelle's aura in there but he knew it could not be. She was strong, she had proved it before. And a mortal hospital would not be able to treat her as well as she ought to be treated. He walked away from the store towards the graveyard that had been specified in the invitation. He stood near the gate until a man walked over dressed in black and pushed open the iron door to the gate. This particular graveyard was filled with trees in the center; a small thick forest basically. He could feel others that were there, most of them had strong reitsu (spiritual energy). He narrowed his eyes keeping a calm and decent look to himself still. He put his hands into his pockets and looked around for someone to come out, to appear.

"This will be one lonely ball if I am the only one here." He said pretending to sound upset about it. Two men came out from the pitch black a few moments later, dressed in full formal attire. A third man came behind them in a long cape it seemed like; perhaps a fancy trench coat which draped behind him flowingly on the ground. The third man was obviously the main person of them; the leader. One of the two that had walked out beforehand was the one that had given him the invitation and that last one was someone he knew he had seen before but was not sure of his name or where they had met one another or if they had merely crossed paths before.

"Then I suppose it is a good thing that you are not a lonely man tonight, we are only meeting here for right now. We must move our spot due to some…juvenile crime that some teenager decided to do before you arrived. That is also the reason that we were so late in introducing ourselves. We have to…" he looked to the others and smirked, "take care of the young man." He stepped forward and put his hand out to shake with Kalen, who raised his hand slowly along with an eye and shook the cold pale skin that quickly came in contact with his own. The man jerked his arm close to his own body which pulled Kalen with him. A grunt came from Kalen's lips as he fell towards the man. Their faces coming desperately close. Kalen could feel the breath of the man on his lips, it was tempting him to let his guard down but he knew he could not. The man smirked a little then let him go. "Follow me." He said and turned to the other two who were staring at him wildly. "You two may leave, you're dismissed." He waved his hand and the two of them disappeared.

"I do not have too long." Kalen stated which made the man laugh darkly.

"You have all eternity son, at least until you die which if you listen to me, may not be for a very long time." He disappeared into the sky leaving behind a trail to follow. Kalen did so and was brought to a mansion size house that was on the outskirts of some ocean. The mansion had a dark feel to it; something about the place gave him an odd feeling of déjà vu. The man smirked and put his hand out for Kalen to take; he did so hesitantly.

"What is this place? Where you reside?" Kalen questioned instantly thinking of Isabelle when he saw a small girl walk out in a dress that covered her small petite body and had a puffy bottom. She had a black rose in her fingers which she laid on the ground in front of Kalen then stood and bowed.

"I welcome you to my home," the small girl smiled and looked up to the man.

"Brakin, have you brought me home a toy?" she asked, her voice so innocent and childish, it gave Kalen chills.

"No I have brought us a new comrade." He said and licked his lips slightly staring at Kalen; who had an idea that the man was not only attracted to him for his powers but also for his physically appearance. The small child nodded and began to turn back to the castle telling them to follow but when Kalen attempted to step over the rose he was thrown back on the ground.

"Son of a-" he started to growl, but the small girl chuckled a little running over grabbing the rose and apologizing.

"She is strong." Brakin said with a nod and continued ahead, not bothering to help Kalen up. Once they were inside the large mansion, Kalen could see different demon type creatures sitting upon shelves high in the ceiling. The floors were a dark maple and the walls were red, something about the place was familiar, he knew it was somewhere he had seen before but could not figure out where. So much had been going on lately that his mind had been slipping on details. As the small girl led the two men up the stairs there were several small creaks and moans it sounded like from other parts of the mansion which had managed to echo to their spot.

"Don't mind them, they'll quiet down later." She said and grinned turning her head away from them. They stood in front of a door which she pulled a key out for and opened it. Inside was a large room which had a single table, a single candle and a puddle of something on the floor, blood? Kalen suddenly realized where he was, he started to get slightly less calm. He recognized it all from his nightmares.

"Who the hell are you, what is this place, why did you bring me here!?" he screamed backing away from them and pulling out a knife.

"I'd be careful if I were you." She said and stepped aside showing that Isabelle was lying unconscious on the ground in a fetal position. Her arms were bound behind her back and her legs were tied up. She had a silver piece of tape across her mouth all the back to the back of her neck. On the side of her head was a bruise that was forming. "She put up quite a fight, I'm surprised she made it here alive…at least slightly alive." The grin on the girls face no longer represented innocence. "Now, you will do everything I ask of you unless you don't care about her because in that case we can just make this easier and kill her first torture you to watch and then…perhaps kill you?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: A Burning Hope with Love

**Chapter Six: Nightmare's strike back**

Kalen narrowed his eyes darkly, the bruise on her neck growing rapidly. It got dark quick and began to look even more painful by the second. She started to groan under her breath and slowly moving her fingers that were curled into fists. Brakin looked over at her and laughed.

"Ah, it seems that sleeping beauty has started to awaken finally. So how does it feel to finally find her and then lose her again due to your ignorance and idiocy? Feels real great I bet," the last bit was intertwined with major sarcasm. The growl that was vibrating throughout Kalen's voice was getting louder each moment. "Now will you comply with what I ask? If so she will not be harmed and you can go off and marry the damn girl for all I care after I am finished with you." Brakin raised an eye awaiting an answer.

"There is no way you would let us off so easily." Kalen came back at him, and for a moment contemplated going straight for Isabelle and escaping but the guards seemed to have read his mind and stepped closer to her so it was nearly impossible for him to even get near her.

"Oh? You do not know me so well as to judge what I would and would not do. I would be careful or I may just revoke our deal and kill her, force you to do my biddings and then be done with you. That was my original plan of course but then I had a change of heart and decided to allow you to live slightly longer if you helped." He rambled on, his voice extremely dull and yet vibrant.

"What exactly are your biddings? What would you be having me do whilst in your service?" Kalen asked hearing Isabelle move onto her side more, clutching at her chest. For a moment it was no longer Isabelle; it was the small girl lying there crying. His heart hurt for a few seconds, mortal emotions? He shut his eyes hard for a few moments before opening them back up to see Isabelle still there.

"That would ruin the surprise. Say yes or no to the question; will you comply with my requests. It is that simple." He grinned and took his jacket off laying it over his arm that was lying neatly against his chest. "Do you need time to think about your answer? If so why don't you join us in dinner? After all this is a ball and normally at a ball there is food and dancing, yes we shall dance after the delicious dinner that has been prepared downstairs." Brakin spoke as if there was nothing odd going on; he turned around and walked down the stairs towards the large living room where a long table like the other room was situated. This room was different though, it had a kinder gentler feeling to it. The table was set with plates and glasses along with several platters that had just been placed. Kalen had followed trying to think how he was going to figure this all out. The two guards that had been near Isabelle carried her down and placed her in a chair where she slumped forth onto the table. Once both Kalen and Brakin sat; Brakin shook his head.

"A lady should have some manners." He said as if scoffing at her. Kalen growled noticing that Isabelle was directly next to Brakin who placed his hand on top of Isabelle's since she was still unable to move entirely.

"Get your damn hands off of her." Kalen said with a harsh growl.

"Not very nice," Brakin took a knife from beside his plate and skimmed it over her hand. It did not cut her but it did leave a small white mark that indicated that a sharp object had been pressed against her pale skin. "Be good or else I may just….slip," he laughed slightly as he pretended to drop the knife but caught it with no trouble and placed it next to his plate again. The two guards that had carried Isabelle down were standing near the door. "Don't worry, I have ordered them to stop me if I tried to hurt her. I need her after all." He let his hands take a napkin and place it upon his lap. "Now you must be hungry after all the talking you have done." He said with major sarcasm seeping through his lips. He opened the center platter, the image of what was under it disgusted Kalen even though he had seen worse. The man from the suit shop had obviously not lived very long after he left. His head was severed and sitting on the platter, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and the hair crazy and sporadic looking. "Hungry?" Brakin said with his sick humor then placed the lid of the platter back on.

"You sick son of a bitch" Kalen was pissed off; it was obvious that the killing of that man had touched something that would normally not be pushed. It must have been the fact that he actually knew the man.

"Careful with your language good sir, after all you still have not answered my simple question of will you help me or not." He tilted his head to one side casually.

"You honestly think hat showing me that," he pointed to the platter, "would make me want to help you?!" He was standing at this point outraged; his hands hit the table with extreme force.

"Yes because if you do not help then I will kill everyone you ever had an association with; anyone you ever cared about; and once they are finished I will kill you once and for all." The man cracked his knuckles and smirked knowing that his words were getting to Kalen who was finally starting to understand him. Brakin stood up; getting to his feet casually. He seemed to have a good posture standing as he turned, stepping around his chair and standing behind Isabelle. He leaned down to her level feeling her become more awake each moment. His face was close to hers and his breath was warm, the closer he got the more angry Kalen was getting. "And if you say no I could always kill her right…now." Kalen saw her open her eyes, they connected.

_Whatever you do, do not say yes. Say you will not help them, I have an idea._

The thought came across his mind, he was not sure whether or not it was real or it was him imagining things, but he had no other choice.

"I won't help you." He said finally with a confident tone in his voice. Brakin shook his head and grabbed the knife.

"Very well," his fingers clasped the handle of the knife which was being held against her neck hard already making a mark, he went to slid it across but she maneuvered herself the right way to push her head back towards his chest which took the air from his lungs. She kicked her chair back and kicked her feet up hard which hit his jaw instantly, his arms going flying. She did a back flip over his bent over body and landed behind him. She rubbed her neck and shook out her body.

"Ridiculous. Did you honestly think I would do as you said? You were planning on killing all the others and not me. I knew you could not kill me because you need me in your stupid little plan." She lowered her hand, blood was apparent on her fingers. "And now I am a mess, damn you." She looked over at Kalen who seemed to be in shock of what she had just done. Brakin was on the floor just gaining back his breath.

"Smart girl you are but not smart enough." He said in a raspy voice; his words seemed to have a started a war because four men in black assassin outfits appeared and began to close in on the scene. Kalen went over to grab her and pull her away from Brakin who was looking up laughing. The room was at a stand still suddenly, there was nowhere to go, no one to call, nothing to do. Brakin got to his feet and pushed his hair back swiftly.

"I suppose it is time for you to leave," the man walked over towards the front door and held it open since it was in plain site from the dining room. He bowed with a smirk of sarcasm. Kalen and Isabelle were watching him, watching around them to make sure no one would go after him if they were to walk ahead which they did. After moving a foot or so with no one going after them they thought it was safe to continue at a quicker pace. They were in the doorway when Brakin stood up straight.

"Goodbye until later my children. I am deeply sorrowed about your little friend by the way Kalen." He said in his normal sarcastic pitiful tone. The door shut and they were outside once again; it was cold and windy outside. The small girl from their initial arrival stood outside with a smile.

"Follow me." She turned on her small heels walking towards the gates.

"Wait. Who are you?" Isabelle asked the girl who looked over her shoulder and smiled so innocently that everything that just happened seemed to fade away in the background.

"My name is Isabelle." She giggled and as she skipped away from them she disappeared into dust. Kalen raised an eye suspiciously and looked over at Isabelle.

"Probably a coincidence, after all it is a beautiful name any woman would desire it to be their own." She looked ahead seeing small sparkles in the air slowly fade away as the girls form was leaving.

"Sure…" she answered him and walked towards the fence which was suddenly closer then it was before. They both walked away from the mansion, the little girls name on their mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

**Chapter Seven: Beaten**

The night went by quick, the two of them slumbering at Kalen's apartment which they made it to before morning dawn struck. When he awoke he found Isabelle in his arms resting peacefully. He looked down at her face which was so serene, as if her life was that of a mortal child's. She looked so happy to be there with him, he felt something in his chest burn warmly against her body. The warmth that the two created over night had managed to keep them warm. He watched her for quite a while until she spoke.

"If you are going to stare at me all day tell me now so at least I can look decent." She moved her lips so little he barely realized that it was her speaking.

"Oh…sorry I did not know you were awake. I didn't want to disturb you because you looked so tired." He bit his bottom lip feeling slightly awkward now; he leaned down to kiss her forehead and then got off the bed. They were in his bedroom, where normally he slept alone when he was not in the mood for a lady's company and even at that he would always go somewhere else other then his house. But Isabelle was different, he felt more towards her then a physical lust. There had always been something between then, even though they barely knew each other it felt like they had been in love for several years.

"It's okay I understand, are we going to lie here all day though…?" she sat up and pulled her mid length hair back with a ponytail holder.

"No of course not, we have much to do. Are you hungry…" he asked trying to have some decent manners with her around. She smiled and nodded.

"Why yes I am hungry but I refuse to eat anything that you make me since I doubt you are any type of chef. No let's go for a…walk yes a walk that sounds lovely." He knew what she meant when she said a walk; it meant a kill, the sort of breakfast he had been craving for a while. He tried not to stalk too much of human life because he knew that one day they were all be dead and he would be left to salvage from animals therefore he thought that he better start getting use to it soon. But one kill wouldn't hurt him; it was just a simple breakfast with Isabelle.

"Sounds good." He responded and got up going over to his dresser to get dressed. "If you want some clothes to borrow I have a dresser in the room next to this one that has some woman's clothing, always had some just in case you came back. I hope it fits." He shot her a gentlemen's smile. She nodded and left the room presumably going to the room next door. He finished dressing himself in the normal, black clothes with his trench coat draped over his shoulders to cover his body. He went over to the mirror and put on the dark eyeliner that was in his hand. His eyes instantly became dark and mysterious with each draw of black. Once that was finished he brushed his hands down the sides of his face to make sure they were soft.

"Perfect." He mumbled and saw her in the mirror. She had on a pair of tight black jeans and a red corset top which made her chest look swollen but all together seductive. When he turned around to greet her from afar she was suddenly up close to his face, their lips severely close and their eyes shut half way, his wandering lower then they should have been. She placed her hands onto his chin lifting his drifting eyes back to hers and delicately pressed her lips upon his.

"Ready?" she whispered in a low drawing voice, as she stepped back he was urged to step forward and follow her, his feet starting to think of their own. He almost forgot that she had asked a question, he finally nodded and cleared his throat.

"Let's get going if we want to catch the lone-goers" he saw her about to turn and took it as a quick to chance to grab her waist spinning her back to him and locking their lips together in a sexual embrace. The breakfast idea had suddenly been forgotten; and their clothes began to suddenly disappear off their bodies. He crawled into the bed on top of her as she wiggled out of the last of her clothes and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down. Their lips were together again, the taste of her salvia was on his tongue; the heat from her skin was burning on his cold pale surface. He smirked going towards her neck with his teeth not going to pierce the skin but to nibble on it and leave a few love marks. An hour and a half later they were once again lying in the bed next to one another, Kalen's eyes shut and his face slightly red and sweaty. Isabelle was next to him with her head on his chest which was rising up and down quickly, slowing by the minute. Her lips were slightly parted and her eyes shut entirely.

"Are you still hungry?" he asked out of the blue, but it sparked an answer from her.

"Yeah, but not so much the human flesh anymore; how about we go to a restaurant or something for lunch instead…" she sat up, having the blankets come with her to cover her chest. He put his hands behind his head looking satisfied.

"Sure." He said letting out a deep exhalation of air. He got to his feet and stretched out his arms and legs. She was grabbing the clothes that were on the floor and putting them on, every move she did seemed to make him want to take advantage of her again and again. That was one thing about him that most girls did not like; the fact that he enjoys having complete control over the other person. Isabelle did not seem to have any issues with that though; it seemed almost as if she enjoyed it; as if she was use to it. "We can talk some more about your past while I was not around." He threw on some of the clothes that were scattered around the room and then looked at himself in the mirror as normal, he had on dark blue jeans, and a brown shirt that fell perfectly over his tight six packs. The two of them got up and walked out of the room going down the stairs towards the outside world. He grabbed a hat to throw on his head in order to shield the light before they were standing underneath the hot killing sun. She seemed just fine the sun was not bothersome to her, she was smiling and her arms were in the air as she spun around.

"It is so nice today." She remarked and began on her way towards the restaurant she had picked in her head. He followed her and began to speak softly so only she could hear it.

"Isabelle, what exactly…are you?" he latched his hand around her waist using it as a reason to bow his head against the rays of the sun; he made it look as if they were in deep conversation.

"You have yet to figure it out?" she grinned and spun around to look at him, people shoved past them so he took her off to the side where there was no one except a bum who sat there in his ragged clothes. Kalen finally answered with a shake of his head. "Really…well actually there is no way possible for you to know something of when I am the first of its find, sorry second of its kind." She sighed.

"Second of its kind ehh…sounds like a lie," he mocked hoping that he had caught her in a lie but her face stayed straight and there was no single strain in her lips to say it was a lie. His eyes suddenly became wide with a raised suspicious and yet interested look. "What is this…kind?"

"Josh did it; he was the first of the new species. He is not a vampire, he is not a lykan, and he is neither fairy nor imp. He called himself a Semelle…it was the name of his late wife supposedly. Either way that is what he named it, he said he had been searching for years for someone to harbor the new life with him, since the woman he had married had been mortal and passed away a long time ago. When he saw me standing there scared out of my wits that is when he said he knew it was me because I was not running from my problems, I was waiting them out until the end. He told me that my miracle had finally arrived and that my life was going to be spared. He took me home that night and turned me, same way as a vampire except the blood transfusion is slightly different…He bit my wrist then sliced his open and put his own blood into his mouth then let the two bloods mix together and…" she paused for a moment, "then when he had blood in his mouth he made me drink some of my own and then he kissed me. He put the blood from his mouth into mine and made me drink, all the while his fingers were pressing into my hands harder and harder by the moment until I was paralyzed and could no longer move, he lied my body down, I could feel his hands begin to grace over me. The feeling of him brought the quick loss of energy to me for a few seconds but then I felt power beyond imagine, I felt something in me that said I could do anything that I needed to do. A few hours later I decided that my life goal was to find you; after that I would allow fate to do whatever it need be. Josh did not want it to be that way though; he said another reason he had taken me was because I was young and beautiful, well fitted for a wife," her voice kept going, the story too in depth for him to stop her, she was not fully aware of herself at this point. "I told him that I had already fallen in love but he did not care, over and over he did as he pleased with me until one day it did not bother me any longer. I was willing to be hurt and broken down as long as he taught me how to live, for so many years it was like that. I had almost forgotten what it was like to live a normal life, to have a normal relationship." Her face seemed slightly pale. "As for the life I was to live I had to feed on humans for a few years until I was able to withstand not having it for a few days at a time, it took a while. It hurt when I was trapped in the house; he said it was for my own better. I still don't understand how but I do not hate him."

"What! He hurt you, he beat you and starved you but you do not hate him?! How is this so!" he growled in fury and became so deep into the words that he was saying that he almost forgot about the man who had been eavesdropping all the time.

"Ey' you mind keeping it down a bit mate?" the man asked in a gruffly voice; he got to his feet and looked at the two of them then walked off. Kalen looked at her still awaiting an answer. She bit her lip and bowed her head in a nod.

"You don't understand, I had nothing else to tell me that was wrong, I had to do whatever was going on in my life. He had kept me alive and that is what kept me stable. You see…after a while I was able to go for a few days with no blood and soon after that I did not crave it as I had originally. Now it's more of a dessert rather then a needed meal. Also the sunlight does not bother me at all, the hurtful rays to you is just a warm feeling on my skin which is not frozen like yours. Yes it's pale but that's because I was and always have been a naturally pale person." She looked out into the streets of people and shut her eyes. "Can we please go eat; I will tell you anything you want to know…I promise." Kalen nodded and took her hands first to kiss them.

"I'm sorry, I just don't like the idea that you were hurt back then, that you were beaten in order to find me." He sighed deeply, "I promise to find that man and kill him." He said with a heavy set tone in his voice, something that he rarely used unless the words he spoke were strong willed and fierce.

"No!" she yelled and grabbed both his hands tightly which had balled up into fists. "You can not hurt him! He was my sire, my father basically, would you really hurt my father?" she placed her face into his chest grasping at his shirt.

"He was not truly your father! He was a man who took you from your rightful death and sent you into a devilish hell that you live in! I will hunt him down and slice his throat." He hissed angrily; her lip quivered and he could hear her heartbeat quicken as she stood there shaking.

"If you try to kill him I will die."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"What the hell are you talking about? You will not die." Kalen said slightly rolling his eyes thinking she was being a slight drama queen.

"No I will die; you see he has this spell on me that if he dies then I feel the pain and torture of the death as well. We are connected he said," she sighed deeply and bowed her head in sorrow.

"Connected?!" he growled in a deep voice, "even so I will find a way to break this…connection between the two of you trust me. Isabelle if it is the last thing I do I will keep you safe and keep you with me until you want a death upon you." He took her hands and lifted them to his lips. "Isabelle I will never let you go…not in life and certainly not in death." The words he said made her smile and nod towards him, she stepped forward pushing her face into his chest and wrapping her arms around him. He sighed and rested his chin on top of her head. "You still hungry?" he asked her and she looked up at him nodding. "Let's go then." He took her hand and walked out of the alley hiding his face slightly towards the ground. They made their way to a restaurant which had a delicate and particularly graceful image. There was a long line to get into the place; everyone dressed in very meticulous outfits which showed the type of class they were in, basically the rich class.

"You think we belong here? I mean they look like they can actually afford this place…" she twisted her lips forming an odd look of confusion.

"Ha, you are correct let's go get the look before we eat the feast I suppose," Kalen spun her around so she was staring up into his eyes; he was wearing a smirk of delight on his face, his eyes burning into hers. For a moment he even seemed slightly different, he had evil in his lips and eyes, but he turned away before she could really look into them. She tried to let the image go but it was engrained into her head and it gave her a headache. He tugged at her arm, went he looked back he seemed to have a normal face again. "What color do you think looks good on me? Black or blue…" he smiled and stood in front of a glamorous store which had models walking inside the doors modeling the clothes which were hung around the place. Isabelle walked in and looked at the first price tag she saw. It was on a silky red shirt with a single tie in the back, the price was nearly four hundred dollars. She dropped it and gasped on the air from surprise.

"Kalen I do not think we can afford this place," she said turning around thinking he was right behind her but he was not there. He was a few feet off laughing with some other man who patted him on the back.

"Isabelle come here…I want you to meet my friend Joseph," the man had lifted her hand and kissed it once she came close enough. She blushed easily it seemed because her flush cheeks were suddenly filled with a light shade of pink. Kalen walked off looking at a few suits near by.

"You are quite beautiful, Kalen is lucky to have you." The man said. He had a great physical appearance. His eyes were a soft green, not as demanding or hard as Kalen, his hair was a dark brown with touches of blond hidden. She found herself being attracted to him by the second, his skin perfect as the morning sun rising. She had forgotten why she was even there for a few moments, until Kalen came behind her and grabbed her waist.

"I am lucky. Now, we need to get her something to wear," he began to pull her towards the other end of the store but for a few moments she was unable to take her eyes off of Joseph. When she finally did look at Kalen she felt as if something had changed, there was something about him that was cold and dark. A feeling around him made her feel trapped; it quickly faded when he kissed her and smiled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry spaced out a little I guess…uhh oh I don't think we can afford this place." Kalen laughed and looked at the ceiling for a few seconds then to her.

"I can afford anything my heart desires," the way he said the words were creepy and strange. "Just pick anything you would like and I can get it for you no worries, alright?" he answered for her by picking his hand up under her chin and making her face bob up and down signaling a yes. "Now go." He gave her a small push and she went off looking for a dress to wear. He stood over by the mirrors looking down at his body grinning. She only took a few minutes to find a new black gown which was flowing down to her feet; it was a simple but elegant dress that fit her body perfectly. She brought it up to him folded over her arms and nudged him slightly.

"So you want that one?" he asked looking at it, she nodded. He beckoned for Joseph to come over so he did and handed him the dress and the suit.

"Follow me to the register." He cleared his throat and smiled walking over to the register and began to put the prices into the machine, adding up all the fees. Isabelle watched him catching his eye at one point, she felt as if her body was numb and they were alone. She felt some sort of warmness in her arms and chest, she was drawing closer to him but Kalen took her hand and pulled her back to his body. This snapped both her and Joseph out of the trance.

"Okay…the total will be seven hundred and twenty three dollars and forty two cense," he let out a small sigh and watched as Kalen pulled out a card and handed it to him. A few moments later he handed the card back to Kalen who put it away. "Would you like these wrapped or would you just like to put them on?"

"We will just put them on. Thank you Joseph." The clothes were placed back into Isabelle and Kalen's arms. Kalen showed her the dressing rooms which were different then the ones she was in before. He went over to his area and disappeared. Isabelle walked over to the one that she had been directed towards. Before she went inside she felt a hand on her wrist, Joseph's hand. It was not a rough grab though, she turned around to look at him, Kalen no where in sight. The stare between the two was something that she did not understand she loved Kalen but the feeling that she had at that moment felt like love.

"Sorry…I saw something on your arm." He said and pretended to grab fuzz off her arm. She nodded and turned back around to go into the room. His arm brushed her sides as he walked back towards the front door to greet someone who was walking in. Isabelle closed the door behind her and looked around seeing a room full of accessories and a dresser full of make up and items that she would need. She sat on a comfortable seat in front of a mirror and looked at herself.

"Something is not right," she mumbled to herself and rubbed her eyes. "What is it…?"

"Probably nothing," came Kalen's voice from behind her, she looked towards the door and saw him standing there leaning against the wall. "You are just nervous about tonight since you have not been to such a nice place in such a long time." He walked over to her side and kissed her cheek. "Come on, get dressed and meet me outside." Kalen stroked her cheek with his hand quickly and disappeared from the room. She sighed and put on the dress that she had picked out. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a barrette sitting on the nearby table. It was silver and black, the colors intertwining together and intricate designs were woven in. She picked it up and placed it atop of her head to hold up half of her hair. The straight silky feeling ran through her fingers as she let it drop past her shoulders. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled a bit.

"Decent." She said to herself and went out to go to meet Kalen outside the doors. He was standing there staring towards Joseph with a dark glare for some reason. "Kalen, you alright," she asked him. **He looked directly at her with those dark eyes and she swore she could feel them as if they were stabbing wounds in her heart.** Her footing was suddenly clumsy and she went to grab something anything to pull her back into the light. He went over to her side and grabbed her hand.

"Lets go before the doors for the restaurant shut and we are unable to dine there tonight." He led the way and she followed directly behind him, she had taken her hand back by pretending to have an itch on the back of her neck. Her clothes from earlier were over her arm still and she had just realized it.

"Where am I putting these?" she lifted them, he touched them and they disappeared, he looked away before he could see the note that had fallen from her coat pocket on the ground. She let a few moments pass so he was further ahead before she picked it up. There was not a single letter written on the front, just a symbol that looked like a fancy Y scribbled up top. Kalen looked back at her; she hid the letter pretending to scratch her back. He beckoned her forth and she slid the letter into the current jacket she was wearing. It only took them a few minutes to gain entry into the restaurant; somehow Kalen was able to persuade the man to let them cut in front of the huge line of people. She was not sure how he did it but she did not bother asking either. They got seats near the back where there was a beautiful display of a waterfall and plants around it. When they sat down she bit her lip and looked down at the table.

"Something seems wrong Isabelle, are you alright?" he asked going to reach for her hand across the table. She pulled her hand away and stood up.

"Yeah, stomach is slightly upset I am going to the ladies room for a few minutes I am sorry." She turned away and scurried off to the bathroom. Once the door was shut and she noticed that no one was around she pulled out the letter from her pocket.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Dine**

_Isabelle- _

_ There is much that you do not know; you must come visit me alone when Kalen does not suspect you. Tonight at the restaurant make sure he orders many drinks for himself and get him to be intoxicated. Then after he brings you home you can come meet me at the park near his house. There is no reason for you to be fearful; I am not the one who is going to hurt you in the long run._

_ Joseph-_

She read the letter twice over in confusion before she looked in the mirror and thought she saw Kalen's face staring over her shoulder, she crumbled the letter and turned around in a panic. No one was near her and the bathroom was still empty. She gave a sigh of relief. _This is definitely getting weird_; she thought to herself. The door opened a second later and her heart jumped, she half expected Kalen to be there but it was just two old ladies chatting loudly. They went right past her as if she was not even visible. Isabelle bowed her head then shook it and washed her hands before going back to her seat.

"Sorry it took so long, like I said slightly upset stomach." She said with a smile and pushed her hair back; he nodded and lifted up the drink menu.

"Anything you would like?" he asked as he began to read the words furiously on the page, finishing it in less then a minute.

"No, I'm alright but you go ahead," she looked over seeing a waiter greet the next table over. They needed a few more minutes so his next destination was their table.

"Good evening, tonight we are serving Lobster Tail and Supreme Noodle Soup; what can I get you to drink?" his voice was a drone and his face seemed to be stuck where no one could reach it.

"I will have…" Kalen lifted the menu and began rambling off drinks for him, Isabelle quietly counted in her head how many drinks he was getting, and twelve was the total. The waiter nodded and turned to Isabelle.

"And you miss?"

"Oh, just…water," her lips turned up and the man took the menus from them and handed them the food menus.

"I will be right back with the drinks…please enjoy these complementary mints until then." He laid out four mints in the center of the table and turned on his heel to leave. Kalen instantly took one of the green mints and put it between his lips.

"Not in a very trying mood tonight? I mean water…?" he questioned with a raised eye.

"I feel bad about you buying this dress for just tonight," she had come up with a quick lie. He laughed slightly and took her hand over the table.

"Isabelle do not let the price of things sway you away from enjoying yourself, nothing is out of your limit now. Enjoy yourself while we are here." Isabelle nodded and the drinks were there, at least his first round was. The man saw that they had not looked at the menus so he left while they browsed the foods and came back about ten minutes later with a second drink of Kalen's.

"Are you ready to order…?" he asked, the two nodded and got meals to fill their stomachs. Kalen talked about random past fights he had fallen into, or girls that he had persuaded to join him in things that Isabelle could care less about. All in all the night was rather boring for her, she sat there listening to him, waiting for the intoxication to take over him, it only took about two hours for him to finish the twelve ordered drinks. He kept ordering more and more after that though and soon enough he was slurring his words but keeping a cool with the setting around him. Finally it was about midnight and the waiter came over to say that their bill was ready. Kalen slipped a card into the waiter's hand that disappeared for a few minutes and came back with the card and a piece of paper.

"Have a good night." Kalen got to his feet and stretched his arms high above his head.

"Time to go home my love…" he took her arm and pulled her up a bit roughly. She said nothing but could see a few people around them that noticed it as well. When he let go of her arm there was a red bruise. She covered it with her hand and walked behind Kalen as they left. They had to walk back home since they did not take the car which was not a big deal since he only lived a few blocks away. He stumbled in front of her and waved at passing cars. At one point he tried to walk out into the street mindlessly but she stopped him and pulled him towards his house. Once they were inside he dropped onto the couch and was out cold. She coughed slightly into her hand and saw a small droplet of blood which she stared at for a few moments but then wiped it off on a nearby cloth. The note had said to go to the park once they were home and since she was pretty sure he was not going to interfere with her leaving she made her way over to the park. It had gotten chilly out and her fingers were going numb. There was a man in the distance that she saw; it was easy to spot him because the trees that were by him were swinging in the wind while he stood still. She got closer realizing that it was definitely Joseph who stood waiting her arrival. There were silent words between the two, he put a hand out to her and touched her arm, a shiver went down her arm and goose bumps were apparent. Their eyes locked, she no longer felt the attachment between herself and the world, and instead she felt as if she had created a new world with this man. Finally their vocals came to their senses and he spoke.

"Are you alright?" He smiled faintly; his hands starting to create friction on her skin. "You are freezing…" She nodded and looked down towards the ground slightly.

"We were just…well Kalen and I walked home from dinner and it has gotten a bit colder out since then and well…yes I am a little cold from it," her face turned a light pink and her body was less tense. He pulled her closer and he somehow managed to slip his trench coat over her shoulders.

"Then will you come with me to my house, it's a whole lot warmer and there are refreshments and food I can offer you." He smiled sincerely to her.

"I would love to…" He led her out of the park with his hands in his pockets and her at his side. "Joseph what exactly is going on? The note that you left me in my pocket sounded really important." He looked over at her; his face filled with an emotion that she was not sure about.

"I will explain everything at home." He smiled towards her and then continued on his way back to the house. Once they stood in front of it, she looked up in surprise and nearly gasped when she saw that he lived in a dark Victorian mansion.

"This…is…your place?" Her voice was dry from the unbelievable stare she was caught in.

"It is my home, as well as many others who…well you'll see. Come with me." He put his hand out and she took it, the gate opened for them and it began to rain heavily. It came down in sheets and soaked them quickly. They began to run closer and closer to the doors which opened up for them. Inside was a warm room with a few couches draped in red and black. Candles were upon ledges and a fireplace which was lit.

"It's so pretty in here…it's gorgeous." Joseph walked over towards a closet and grabbed a towel for each one of them. He went over and placed it on top of her head. He leaned over her shoulders and their faces were close. Her heart suddenly skipped a beat or two, she was unable to tell, and she felt his breath upon her face. Their lips were extremely close to one another, her eyes were closing slowly. A silence was created between the two of them. His one hand was sitting on her hip and his face slid closer but then someone came from a nearby door and shouted Joseph's name. He pulled away and she opened her eyes.

"Bring her where she belongs." The man had a dark glare to him, his eyes were black and he had on an outfit that shouted 'outcast' or someone that did not have too many relatively happy friends. He turned on his heels going through the door that he arrived through.

"Come on follow me…" he took her hand and pulled her away from the spot which she stood in. "Don't be scared" he added once he felt her hand shake slightly. She nodded but the shaking persisted. They walked into a room where there was a long table that was surrounded by several unique chairs. Joseph pulled out the first side chair that was not at the head of the table. He beckoned for her to sit and she did so, she watched around the room as doors from all different walls began to open, four or five men walked in dressed in black cloaks which covered her face. Candles came to life; their flames dancing vibrantly against her face. Joseph moved to the head of the table and pulled a hood over his own face.

"Isabelle Crystal Polinzi you have brought here because your past is a lie." One of the men said in a deep stating voice. All at once all of the men pulled down the hoods and took their seats around the table. Joseph sat at the head of the table next to Isabelle and sat in silence until Isabelle spoke.

"A lie?" she said barely above a whisper but they heard her and that was for sure because they all grinned to one another and nodded.

"Yes a lie Isabelle, you were never in a death camp, you are not any type of creature and you are not in love with Kalen." Joseph stated very clearly. She sharply turned her head at him.

"That makes absolutely no sense, I remember being in a death camp so long ago, I am a creature otherwise I wouldn't drink the blood of others and I do love…" She paused in her speech. "Kalen." She ended it and shook it off.

"No, it was not real, none of it, they are fake memories I assure you of this." One of the other men replied. She hit the table with her fists and stood up.

"This is all a bunch of lies to make me join you for something right? I knew it, there was no other reason for you to bring me here, and you are all just trying to get me on your side so you'll tell me anything. What is it? A war between creatures, whatever Kalen is against all of you? Because I sure as hell am not joining your side if it means leaving the one person that I love." Her rant went on until Joseph stood up and pushed a needle of something into her arm making her fall limp into him. The rest of the men stood up.

"Make sure her scent is erased from the streets; make it so no one can track her back here. The rest of you start barricading the windows and excess doors that lead outside, the fight will soon pursue."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten: Near Fatal Love**

She awoke sometime in the late morning when she could no longer see darkness or a certain light. There were barely any visible items in her clear reach and only a small window at the top. Out of her lips came a groan and she turned onto her stomach but was stopped by something that was lying next to her. It was a large box that was made of some sort of metal. She sat up a little more to see the box at a farther distance and saw that on top of it was a tag that read it her. The tag seemed to open up, she decided to open it and read the words that were written inside. _Sorry about doing that to you but you were over reacting, I promised you I would inform you on everything that you needed to know_. She threw the paper down and stared at the box. Her fingers inched forward towards it but the door leading into the room that she was situated in suddenly opened. It was loud, very noticeable and if she hadn't already been awake well she certainly was now. Two men in dark blue suits made their way into the room with Joseph in the center with his normal black outfit. The two men had perfect posture and guns in their hands that met the ground with a thud as they went into position. Joseph was more casual and walked over to her, she swayed slightly away from him and he looked down at the ground seeing the note.

"Wondering what's in the box?" He grinned. She got to her feet and met his eye level since he was leaning forward slightly which shortened him a few inches.

"Start explaining everything," her voice was stern and straightforward, "if you do not comply then I will have to take my own action and defeat you right here, right now." Joseph actually smiled and sat down on the floor in front of her then turned around a little to glance at the guards.

"You may leave; you will be summoned if needed." The men nodded and turned on their heels leaving within the moment. Isabelle got down on the ground sitting Indian style and leaned forward towards him.

"Begin." She said shortly.

"Alright then…well you remember a death camp because yes at one point you were apart of an experimental death camp, not a real one anyway. You see it was before Himmler got all of them set up he had a controlled one that he would use to do his personal experiments and you got selected, well actually stolen from your parents. You see your mom…was a prostitute basically back then. She wasn't exactly the starlight of superiority and when the officials found out that she had you they didn't want to deal with you and suggested that you be used. Perfect for everyone except you, I was a young boy that was sitting in a room peeling some sort of food for work. Mind you I was about 153 already and only looked like I do now, about 17. But any who, I was taken too which I found kind of amusing but of course acted as if I were scared for my life. When we got there we were all placed in a single room for hours on end being stripped of our clothing and given basically rags to wear. That's when you and I met…your mind stops right before we met, and Kalen appears if I'm correct. You'll understand why that is once I finish my story. Any questions so far?" His voice didn't crack and his eyes did not move from hers. She shook her head no so he could continue the story.

"Alright, well when we met there was something about you that I could not understand, I had been conditioned to not care about mortals and yet I felt some sort of connection. When they started to separate males from females I felt the urgency to keep you by my side and you felt the same. That night I snuck out stealthily and found that you had been taken into one of the rooms where they did 'experiments'. This of course made me angry, made me furious. I created a distra-." He paused and looked over to see that she had quietly fallen asleep on the floor. Her lips were slightly parted and her eyes fluttered silently. Joseph couldn't help but smile at her and got to his feet; normally he would get someone else to pick her up and bring her to her room but instead he placed his hands under her knees and back to life her himself. She was extremely light to him, barely any heavier then a bag of marbles.

"Tonight Isabelle you shall remember the night we love one another." His voice seemed to travel into her head because her hands clenched around his neck and she buried her face into his chest, pulling herself closer. Joseph carried her up the stairs and to a master bedroom where he shut the door behind them.

It was morning; Isabelle lied under the blankets in Joseph's arms, both of which were wrapped tightly around her. Slowly the sun creped into the room and covered everything except the bed which had curtains draped over the sides to prevent the sunlight's penetration. A small yawn and a stir came from Isabelle; her fingers began to grip at the bed sheets pondering where she was. After a moment of a frantic worry she felt her hand being grasped by Joseph's soft touch. He curled their fingers together and pulled them closer to her chest.

"Calm," his single word worked and she was back at a peaceful state. "Wait another hour or so and we shall rise to the mid day sun." She listened to his words but none of it seemed to work as a command, it just sort of ran through her head and then disappeared. She sat up releasing his arms around her body and stretched her arms.

"I am sorry that I fell asleep on you last night, I guess everything just sort of got to me and I was…tired still." His gentle smile was all he had on his face; his light pink lips were so welcoming that she stared at them for a minute. Her lips wanting the taste of his; it was taunting and tempting but she denied the feelings that were rushing all over her body.

"That is just fine, I am sorry for creating a mass recreation of that night…there were questions that you wanted answered, what were the questions again? I promise to answer them as simply but as delicately as possible." He said sincerely.

"First, what am I?" that was the first thing that she asked.

"Perfect question since that's where I was getting in the story anyway…you were one of their experiments, you were strapped onto a table for precautionary. They were injecting you with needles of something with a gray color, the substance I recognized as the blood of a new generation of creature. There had only been one of these creatures to survive for more then a year…her name was Aerica. She was a normal human when she was born but with the chemicals that she had placed into her skin…into her mind…she became more then a human she became a monster like the rest of us. I met her a year after she became infected, everyone that knew of her existence thought she would die. I however, fell in love with her the moment I met her, she was a most beautiful and delightful person to be around. I being a vampire…could not bare to be in the sun so she stayed inside with me and began to give me remedies to the sunlight's torture. Different potions and drugs that would help me keep a calm and careful identity outside of my home. Nearly two years into this curse that she had she asked me if I would make her a happy wife…I could not say yes to her simple request. The words hit her like something unimaginable I bet. I just could not bring myself to connect to a single person, I am a creature of the underground, a dark sensual being and I was a young one at that. So…we parted our ways sadly which ended badly…" he frowned and looked at her.

"Why? What…happened…" she leaned towards him in curiosity.

"I can't say what happened but I can show you…if you want," his words were soft and his eyes were almost on the verge on sadness.

"How?" she tilted her head; he placed her hand over his heart and whispered into her ear:

"Hold on tightly…" she did as he said and shut her eyes. _She suddenly stood in a room of complete darkness which was only able to be seen when the lightning from a terrifying storm came in through a window. She looked around seeing no one at first, she called out Joseph's name but there was no response. A minute later however there was a moan coming from a nearby door that was creaked open less then an inch. She went over and peered inside having to push the door open more then it was. Inside the room were a bed and a single mahogany dresser. A man was kneeling on the floor in a puddle of blood; she could not see his face at the moment. All she could see was a sharp knife drenched with crimson. The hand that held the handle lifted it to the center of his arm and pushed deep into the skin and then pulled across until a thick deep slice of skin was gone and blood rushed over his skin. A flash of light from outside came through the room and there was the man who was torturing himself. She could see him clearly now, black hair that was a wreck, strands of it had the dark red blood stain ingrained in it. Joseph sat in despair, his face covered with tears and anguish. He let out a deep groan and leaned forward on the ground with the knife at his heart, the blade touching his skin so close to a final death._

Joseph pulled back and breathed heavily as he was looking down at the bed. She quickly lifted his chin and looked deep into his eyes. There was a feeling between them that was so immense that anyone around would have felt it. She placed a hand on his cheek and leaned in with closed eyes. There was a demanding knock on the door, she stopped abruptly and the door opened. There stood a woman of destructive beauty.

"Joseph your son wants to see you."


End file.
